Blaze
by Daughter.of.Despair
Summary: The heat of mid-summer is nearly unbearable –especially in Ichigo's garden. And Grimmjow returning from a business-conference doesn't make it any cooler. AU GrimmIchi Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: Bleach, Grimmjow and Ichigo are not my property. If there was a plot, I would own that but… there isn't so I don't own shit.**

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyxboy), mature content, smut, kink, slight d/s, toys, PWP and improper use of garden-areas.**

**A/N: I promised a friend of mine I would write a smutty lemon with no plot and lots of kinky talk so… well here it is. I know I should be working on "Laughter in the Distance" but… take this as a treat while you wait ;)**

**(This story was originally named "You Fucker" but since ff would be on me like aunts on Christmas if I used that as a title… )**

The July sun blazed in the clear cerulean sky and made the air quiver with heat. The slight summer breeze was too warm to allow any relief and even in the shadows of the trees Ichigo felt like a man ready to die. The once lush grass of the backyard had turned bronze during the past month, fried by the rays of an unusually relentless summer sun.

Ichigo twitched in his place, seated with his back against the trunk of the large ash tree. Sweat clung to his body and clothes, and his lips were slightly parted. He had long since lost the ability to breathe normally, and now his breaths came out as strained huffs of air. His shaking hand ascended to push sweat-drenched hair from his forehead, the pupils of his cinnamon eyes dilated. He thought wistfully of the air-conditioned sanctity of the house, but he had left it an hour or so ago, unable to stand being inside in his… condition. He tried to move his aching limbs into a more comfortable position, but halted and let out a long breathless moan when the alien thing inside him shifted. He fell back against the tree, his eyes closed as the buzzer assaulted him.

'_I'm gonna kill him'_

His current predicament was caused by the very same man who happened to be the source of all his 'predicaments'. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques –his rival, his roommate, his lover of two years and the pain of his existence. Whilst Ichigo was still in college, Grimmjow was a successful businessman and CEO of the up-and-coming company _Panthera_. This, apparently, gave the older man the right to torture his lover at any given moment. This particular morning Grimmjow had to leave for a meeting with _Arrancar enterprises_ and had left Ichigo –off on summerbreak –at home with a vibrator shoved up his ass and the orders to stay put.

And stay put he had. It annoyed Ichigo beyond belief that he always obeyed whatever rules his sadistic partner set up since he was –in essence –a very proud and fierce individual. But every time Grimmjow looked at him with that evil grin or sly smirk which always promised trouble –he found his resolve weakening.

He had no idea how long it had been since Grimmjow left, but he guessed about three or four hours. Three or four _hours_ of torturous pleasure. His back and butt hurt from sitting in the same position against the trunk for too long, and he tried once more to alter his seating. A bad move, it turned out as his leg slipped in an unexpected movement and a wave of pleasure crawled up his spine when the buzzer twisted into place, pushing at his prostate. Lights swam before his eyes, blinding him, and his gasps turned to needy moans.

"Well isn't this a delectable sight?", the deep baritone voice came from just above him. His head, the brilliant orange locks sticky with perspiration, snapped up to regard his lover. Grimmjow's azure eyes bore into his own amber ones, his lover's sapphire hair messy as always and that tell-tale smirk was playing in the corners of his mouth. The bastard looked completely unfazed by the hot weather, even in black slacks and a white button-up shirt. He tried to growl at the sight, but it came out as a deprived whine. Grimmjow's smirk morphed into a wide, evil grin.

"You look a bit flustered there Ichi", he purred. The older man sat down on his hunches, one large hand sneaking out to palm his crotch through the shorts. His already fully-erect member twitched at the attention and he moaned again, too riled up for words. But he knew better than to expect charity from the blue haired devil in front of him and sure enough, the hand never got any further than playfully teasing his clothed cock with long agile fingers.

"Got nothing to say, hm, _Ichi_?", the blunette's voice turned low and lustful when saying his name and Ichigo felt a familiar frustration rise in his chest.

"He –hah –help me…", he groaned as skilful fingers traced the inside of his thigh, "…please?", the orange-haired youngling knew from experience that immediate submission was easier than prideful refusal –mainly because he later sometimes resulted in him being denied what he needed.

"Help you with what?", Grimmjow's eyes were playful and dominating, "you know you've got to tell me _ex-act-ly_ what you want", he leaned closer so that their faces were mere centimetres apart, "or I might just get it wrong." He finished in a tone of mock-concern. Ichigo felt like maiming him, or possibly tying him to the tree and take things into his own hands. Grimmjow's right hand slipped from his aching crotch over his shorts and down to his opening, massaging it through the cloth with one long finger. Lust won the internal battle in Ichigo's head –it wasn't much of a fight.

"Fuck me", he commanded, leaning slightly closer so that all he could see was cobalt eyes. He stared into them defiantly, "I want you inside me-", his voice hitched as Grimmjow's other hand crawled along his thigh and in under his shorts. The blunette smirked.

"You want me to be gentle and loving?", he asked teasingly. Ichigo growled the sexual frustration that had been building up during the last hours finally made him snap and get rid of any traces of pride left in his body.

"I want you", he moaned, "ruthless", he managed a smirk, "fuck me until I can't walk, talk or think", he finished. Grimmjow's azure gaze turned steely as he pounced on the younger man.

Ichigo suddenly found himself back-down in the grass while his lover discarded him of his T-shirt. The buzzer continued to wreak havoc inside him, now accompanied by a warm mouth clamping down on his left nipple and hands feverishly working on his shorts. He fisted blue locks between his fingers, scratching the scalp of his lover. He was rewarded with a guttural growl reverberating around his nipple, if his mouth hadn't been occupied making mewling noises he would have chuckled. The hair was possibly Grimmjow's most erogenous spot.

The blunette had unbuttoned his shorts and was pushing them and the black briefs underneath out of the way. They settled around his calves as the older man abandoned them to lick and suck every available part of his body. His fingers left cobalt hair to fist the grass when he felt the devilish mouth stopping to nibble and lap at the tender flesh of his thigh. He managed to prop himself up on shaky elbows to see his lover's lips making a trail of kisses and bites upwards. The younger man sucked in a breath and tensed up as Grimmjow looked up to regard his straining erection. With a smirk, the blue-haired man let one hand fondle the sacs and then slowly work its way up the shaft. When it reached the top, Grimmjow roughly ran his thumb over the slit. Ichigo's arms gave out and he fell back on the ground with a low moan. The vibrator in his ass dug into his prostate. Desperate for friction, he linked his legs around the blunette's middle and thrust upwards into the other's still-clothed cock. Grimmjow groaned and bucked back into him with slow, demanding thrusts.

He felt strong hands wrap themselves around his thighs, pushing them apart and undoing his hold on the other's hips. He whined at the loss of contact, staring accusingly at his lover who had abandoned all ministrations to quickly rid himself of his clothes. Grimmjow returned, smirking devilishly at him while settling himself between his still open legs.

"Can't do without me for less than a minute?", he licked the head of Ichigo's cock, wiping off the pre-cum. Ichigo let loose a deep throaty moan.

"Tch. Such a slut.", Grimmjow's hand travelled down to his opening, pressing at the vibrator. He was rewarded by a gasp and the lithe body under him arching upwards. "Seems _this_ was well received", he chuckled, "maybe I should just leave it in permanently."

"No", the orange-head's reply came out as a breathy gasp, "Take- it out… I wan't-", his voice was cut off as Grimmjow pushed his finger against the vibrator again.

"What do you want?", the blunette asked and while digging the vibrator further in.

"I- I want your c-cock inside me", he writhed as pleasure coursed through his limbs. Grimmjow grinned and extracted the buzzing toy, and quickly replaced it with two scissoring fingers.

"And why do you want that?", the older man growled huskily while curling the fingers inside him to rub against the abused bundle of nerves. Ichigo once again propped himself up on his elbows and gazed lustfully at his lover, his chocolate eyes darkened to near black. Grimmjow pulled out and then rammed three fingers in, hitting his prostate dead-on. He repeated the movement, picking up a furious pace that left Ichigo mind in jittery little pieces, ripped apart by the sensation spreading from inside him.

"_Gyah!_ 'Cuz –_aaaahhh _–'cuz I'm –I'm", Grimmjow pulled out completely and slid both hands around to grab his lover's firm ass and pull him into his lap, one leg on each side. Ichigo sat up to wrap his arms around the blunette's shoulders. They clashed together in a ferocious kiss while Grimmjow sneaked a hand in between them and started stroking them both. Mewling, Ichigo let his lips fall away from the other's and his head settled in the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

"Tell me", the blunette whispered huskily, "tell me what you are."

"I'm a slut", Ichigo breathed back, "a dirty, filthy cock-slut." Grimmjow chuckled and grasped his ear between sharp teeth, biting down lightly.

"Damn straight you are, Ichi."

Grimmjow managed to produce a bottle of lube from a pocket in his pants nearby, never ceasing the deliciously slow stroking. Finally, he let go and quickly coated himself before guiding is delicious little lover to sit over his cock. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered the sweaty man's hips down until his member was swallowed to the hilt in that tight little hole.

"_Kami_", he grunted appreciatively, "so fuckin' tight Ichi…" Ichigo panted uncontrollably into his neck, his insides filled in the way that only the man below him could achieve. He clenched his muscles around the vast shaft inside him.

"Fuck", Grimmjow snapped, "you little cock-tease…", he licked a trail up the other's throat, "_Move_", he commanded. A shiver ran through Ichigo's loins at the rough sultry voice of his lover and he obliged. He rose up until only the head of the blunette's member still remained inside him and then pushed back down to the hilt. His pace quickened as he repeated the movement over and over, pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, Grimmjow made an animalistic noise and shoved him back down on the scratchy grass, settling over him. He pulled out and crashed back in with brutal force, hitting the orange-head's prostate each time. Once again wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's hips he thrust back, wishing him to go deeper and _deeper_ and _oh god!_

He cried out, back arching at the pleasure. The blunette chuckled breathily and managed, defying any law of physics Ichigo had ever learnt, to go faster.

"So lewd, Ichi", he growled, "such a little whore aren't ya?" Ichigo's eyelids fell down to shield his eyes, mind and body conquered in ecstasy.

"Yes", he moaned, "yes, yes, _yes!_"

"Whose bitch are you Ichigo? Whose?", Grimmjow demanded, battering his prostate with every thrust.

"Yours. _Kami, _yours! _Grimm!_"

"Come for me baby." With one last push white filled the corners of his eyes, Christmas lights playing across his vision as he came on them both. His muscled tensed and sent his lover over the edge with a throaty grunt.

They collapsed on the grass, sweaty and spent, side by side. Coming down from his post-orgasmic high, Ichigo thanked every god he could think of that their garden was surrounded by high hedges and walls. Even though the noises would probably have leaked through… Grimmjow that bastard.

"Well", said his blunette lover, still slightly out of breath, "that was fun. We should do this more often." Ichigo swatted him in the chest half-heartedly.

"_You Fucker!_"

"Spot on Ichi. Though it seems I still have work to do, huh?", Grimmjow braced himself on one arm and turned over to look at his lover, "the deal was to fuck you until you couldn't walk, talk or think." His face split into a wide grin at Ichigo's expression.

"One down two to go."

**-  
A/N: Oh my god. My mind is so in the gutter. Oh well, do review. It inspires and motivates me :)**

**Should I write a sequel? lemme know what you think folks-  
**

**Lots o' love.**

**DoD  
**


End file.
